Camino al amor
by Hanabi Angel Ai
Summary: En el mundo ajeno que ambos formaban, un simple regreso a casa no era más que los pasos que debían seguir para mantenerse en el camino que el vinculo de su relación les mostraba…8059


_En respuesta al reto/juego de __**Damuco **__de: escribe inspiradote en la canción xD así que este fic es para ti ;) espero te guste._

_Aunque no me quedo nada igual a la canción que me enviaste xD lo siento . _

_khr no me pertenece..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Camino al amor<span>**

Yamamoto observó como el rostro de Gokudera se iluminaba con una enorme sonrisa y sus verdes ojos brillaban como gemas; mientras hablaba con un Tsuna que intentaba devolver de igual forma esa efusiva admiración por parte de su amigo. No pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada, rodeando con su brazo los hombros del peliplata, quien frunció el ceño, gritándole mil y una maldiciones en el lapso que se intentaba zafar del agarre de un pelinegro que no cedía ni un poco.

El castaño sonrió mirándoles, notando como las mejillas de la tormenta se teñían de un leve rosa y que no tenía nada que ver con el enfado que profesaba en ese instante. Suspiró al ver que su hogar ya estaba frente a sus ojos; sus regresos a casa desde la escuela eran siempre muy animados cuando sus dos amigos estaban involucrados.

A pesar de lo mal que parecía el italiano llevarse con el pelinegro, ellos dos tenían su propio mundo, siendo entre sus guardianes, los que parecían tener el vinculo mas fuerte. Tal vez era su intuición, pero era lo que veía cada vez que estaban juntos. No había nada que al Vongola le hiciera sonreír de forma tan sincera, que ver una irritada mueca ser dirigida a un feliz y sonriente Yamamoto que parecía amar como un verdadero idiota esos gestos. Rió muy despacio entre dientes; después de todo no había limites para el amor.

-¡Hasta mañana, décimo!- Se despidió el bombardero haciéndole despertar de sus pensamientos. Les sonrió a ambos y les dio la espalda, intuyendo que vendría a continuación sin su presencia. Si en verdad, todo sobre el beisbolista era sobre Gokudera y todo sobre su "mano derecha" hablaba del deportista…

Y quedaron el uno al lado del otro.

El ojiverde chasqueó la lengua al sentir un ligero roce sobre su mano y entorno los ojos hacia el maniático quien no dejaba de ampliar su sonrisa.

-¿Pasaras a mi casa, Gokudera?

-Ya quisieras, idiota…-Escupió en respuesta ganándose una suave carcajada.

-¿Qué comiste ayer?- La inocente pregunta hizo que el peliplata se mordiera el labio, desviando la mirada.

-No es tu asunto, bastardo…-Gruño entre dientes queriendo dar por finalizada la maldita conversación y avanzando a pasos más rápidos para que así también esa jodida caminata llegara también a su fin. Apretó los dientes al sentir como sus dedos eran entrelazados dulcemente y el aliento ajeno hacerle cosquillas muy cerca de su oído. Evitó a toda costa estallar y darle la cara porque tenia claro que sus condenadas mejillas ardían de manera exagerada.

-¿Pasaras a mi casa?- Y el albino cerró los ojos, rindiéndose de forma patética en tanto unos cuantos mechones de su cabello eran retirados de su rostro. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan débil como para caer como un imbécil ante la mención de una simple cena familiar que un bastardo friki del beisbol le ofrecía? Bufó abriendo los ojos y sonriendo de forma arrogante; si volvía a caer ante él, lo haría a su manera, encogiéndose de hombros, indiferente y rogando que el rojo de su cara pasara al menos un poco desapercibido.

-Comida gratis, idiota…-Chistó, emprendiendo la marcha.

Yamamoto endulzó la mirada como siempre. Porque no importaba que tan terco y orgulloso fuera el chico que tenia frente a sus ojos. Sabía que había conquistado sitios recónditos dentro de aquel explosivo corazón, aunque también sabía que eso jamás seria admitido sin importar cuanto tiempo transcurriera, ni cuantos "Te quiero" susurrados soltara cada día.

Sonrió.

Por ahora se conformaba con la increíble expresión de Gokudera y su adorable sonrojo que le hacia querer seguir a su lado, pensando en él, riendo con él y cuidándole… Como cada tarde en que ambos se dirigían a su hogar, comían juntos y se quedaban cerca, haciéndole querer detener el tiempo.

Tenían mucho por delante. Muchas situaciones por las cuales atravesar y que le hacían desear que siempre estuvieran juntos. Observándose con la intensidad de una feroz tormenta que era apaciguada a cada segundo por una ligera y alegre lluvia.

**_Fin_**


End file.
